No te hago falta
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: Una perdida, una carta de un amor y la esperanza de algun dia volver a encontrarse...


No te hago falta…

¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Tal vez Cinco?, si… cinco años, han pasado ya, años desde aquella noche en que ella se fue, cinco largos años desde que lo abandono en medio de aquella vida, la misma que nunca antes se le había hecho tan pesada…

Sostenía entre sus manos una carta escrita por ella, la misma que había llegado al él de la peor manera y sin poder evitarlo revivía una a una las escenas de aquella noche en su memoria, escenas que solo podían provocar tristeza, culpa y dolor en su frio corazón…

Hoy como todas las noches te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós –decía el primer párrafo de la carta–creyéndome dormida como siempre te marchaste de mi lado sin dudar un solo momento en hacerlo, sé que hay alguien que te espera, esa a la que realmente deseas, a quien ves cuando me besas, cuando me abrazas, cuando me haces el amor, es ella quien te llama cada noche y a quien acudes sin chistar, aquella por la que me haces a un lado… Es gracioso pensar que en algún momento tuve la idea errónea de que podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí, que por un momento dejarías de verme como "una Niña Infantil" y pasarías a verme como la mujer que realmente soy, pero hoy… hoy sé que no es así y que jamás lo será…

Una amarga sonrisa escapaba de sus labios al leer esas líneas, _"si supieras Athena…" _es lo que pensaba el pelirrojo mientras apretaba aquel deteriorado papel entre sus manos sintiéndose culpable por haberle causado ese dolor a su Princesa, si tan solo es noche se hubiese quedado a su lado y no hubiese ido con "ella" entonces Athena aun estaría a su lado, regalándole aquella sonrisa que guardaba solo para el, iluminando aquel oscuro camino que ambos recorrían, ella decidio estar junto a Iori y unir su vida con la de el, haciendo llevadera aquella pesada vida, pero no, había sido un completo estúpido y termino cometiendo el peor de los errores, la había lastimado y lo peor, la había perdido…

No podía evitar recriminarse a si mismo por ser tan estúpido como para haber cometido semejante error, "Es solo sexo" se repetía cada noche tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras, para luego desaparecer de su lado y acudir al llamado de su "Militar", que como desde unos meses atrás se encontraban en un bosque, ¿para que? Muchas veces solo para permanecer en silencio, otras con ligeras insinuaciones y eso lo divertía pues el sabia muy bien lo que ella quería, lo deseaba y el… el también o al menos de eso estaba seguro hasta que su Princesa apareció en su vida, mas aun cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y le quitó la "inocencia" después de eso no estaba completamente seguro de o que realmente quería, es por eso que se apartaba de su lado después de acostarse con ella pues sentía que si permanecía mas tiempo a su lado no podría dejarla jamás…

Cada vez es menos el tiempo que pasas conmigo –rezaba la siguiente línea- ahora ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de cerciorarte si realmente estoy dormida ¿Tanta prisa tienes por llegar con ella? Ni siquiera debería preguntar pues de antemano conozco la respuesta, es ella a quien realmente quieres, a quien deseas tener en tu cama y yo… yo no soy mas que un remplazo, un juguete del que te cansaste, algo sin el mas mínimo valor, no me necesitas y… ¿sabes que es lo mas triste? Saber que no te hago falta y aun así, permanecer a tu lado esperando por un poco de tu atención…

Debía reconocer que en un principio era así, todo era un simple juego y ella era su juguete favorito, no supo en que momento las cosas habían cambiado y su "juego" se había salido de control, de pronto Athena figuraba demasiado en su vida, se preocupaba por ella, la celaba si algún tipo o fans se le acercaba con intenciones de invitarla a salir y no había momento en que no apareciera en sus pensamientos, "has caído en tu propio juego" se decía con frecuencia para luego negarlo completamente, ella era su juguete y Leona era la mujer a la que realmente deseaba, "Vaya tontería" decía ahora que era consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, había sido un completo imbécil, sus temores sumado a su confusión habían nublado su juicio y le impidieron ver la realidad, era la Niña. la mujer que había hecho latir su corazón, pero de nada servía lamentarse ahora, ella se había marchado y el… el simplemente se había quedado atrás…

Sé que mis palabras pueden parecer un reclamo pero no es así –Decía otro párrafo y las gotas de lagrimas sobre el trozo de papel le indicaban que ella había llorado al escribirlas- en realidad quiero agradecerte por los momentos que me diste, aquellos en los que fui feliz, aunque no fuera tu intención, lograste hacerme sentir bien, momentos como el día en que me diste una nueva vida o cuando dedicaste parte de tu tiempo a permanecer a mi lado, en esos momentos… realmente fui feliz, aun hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte pero se… sé que son innecesarias, no hace falta que diga algo mas pues sé que de nada servirían y aquellas palabras, aquellos sentimientos que aun llevo guardados permanecerán por siempre dentro de mi…

Tenia ganas de desgarrarse el alma al leer aquellas palabras, ¿Tanto la había lastimado? La respuesta era obvia, la había herido lo suficiente como para que ella tomara esa decisión y el solo recordar aquel hecho hacia que, increíblemente, una lagrima brotara de sus ojos, si tan solo esa noche no hubiese ido con Leona entonces… no, no había sido solo por esa noche, habían sido todas las anteriores a esa, aquellas en las que huía de su lado por temor para encontrarse con la mujer que se suponía era a la que deseaba, que equivocado estaba…

Esa noche había acudido al llamado de Leona como de costumbre y luego de hurgar en sus pensamientos supo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle lo que el "anhelaba" desde hace mucho, ella se había acercado a él y sin palabras de por medio lo había besado, el por supuesto no puso resistencia ante aquel acto y guiándola hasta el cesped mas cercano la había recostado allí dispuesto a tomarla, sin embargo al ver los ojos de la mujer que agitada se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, no vio los suyos, vio los de su Princesa su rostro no era el de Leona, era el de Athena Asamiya, la mujer con la que tenia sexo cada noche, la mujer con la que supuestamente solo jugaba… recordaba también que aquella noche, Leona lo había jalado de las solapas de su traje para besarlo nuevamente, sin embargo un ruido cercano a la puerta había llamado su atención, Leona no vio a nadie pero él supo perfectamente que ella había estado allí, por lo que dejando a un lado a la mujer que "deseaba" había salido corriendo tras su Princesa sin saber o que vendría después…

Yo no te hago falta Iori, nunca lo he hecho, no te faltare hoy y sé que mañana cuando no este mas a tu lado tampoco lo hare, –Decía una de las ultimas palabras que Athena escribió para el, mientras que el pelirrojo solo podía repetir en su cabeza lo equivocada que ella estaba al pensar así- no me extrañaras y eso es lo que mas me duele, he buscado una salida, una solución a esta situación, sé que no me amaras, que simplemente seguirás usándome hasta que te canses definitivamente de mi y ya no puedo soportarlo mas, he tomado una decisión y aunque difícil, sé que será la mejor para los dos, ya no representare un obstáculo entre tu y ella, al fin serás libre y yo… yo también lo seré…

Aquellas palabras eran un castigo para el Yagami pues no hacían mas que hurgar en una herida que no había sanado y que sabia jamás sanaría, no ahora que ella no estaba con el, podía recordar cada detalle de aquella noche, había corrido tras ella tratando de entablar un contacto telepático con ella en el camino pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil, ella no respondió y por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por lo que se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de su Princesa encontrando algo que jamás olvidaría, una escena que mas tarde se convertiría en su eterno castigo…

Estaba ella, Athena Asamiya con un arma en la mano, apuntándose a si misma a la altura del pecho, justo en el corazón, vio con horror como ella estaba dispuesta a apretar el gatillo del arma deteniéndose en el ultimo instante al notar la presencia de su pelirrojo, él había tratado de acercarse pero una triste sonrisa en el rostro de Athena lo detuvo aquella noche y siendo incapaz de moverse solo pudo leer un "adiós" en los labios de su Princesa, poco después el sonido de un disparo resonó en el subterráneo de la mansión Yagami, seguido de el sonido muerto de un cadáver caer sobre el suelo, Iori, aun incrédulo de lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos se había acercado al agonizante cuerpo de su Princesa, sin embargo al intentar tocarla ya se había ido, aquella vez, después de muchos años había derramado una lágrima que se deslizo por sus mejillas al comprender la estupidez de sus acciones, en medio de aquel cuerpo sin vida que se mezclaban con la sangre de ella pudo encontrar aquella carta que aun ahora llevaba consigo, aquella que le hizo ver la magnitud del daño que le había causado a la mujer que realmente amaba, aquella que seria su castigo eterno…

Gracias Iori, gracias por ser mi padre, mi maestro, mi amigo y el hombre que más ame, gracias por todo lo que me diste, gracias y… adiós…

Las últimas líneas de aquella carta eran las que lo atormentaban más, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo el daño que le había causado ella le diera las gracias? No lo entendía, no comprendía como alguien como ella había podido enamorarse de alguien como el y tampoco entendía como él había sido tan estúpido como para lastimarla de esa forma, "estaba confundido" sería una tonta excusa y cualquier cosa que dijera también lo sería, ella lo había amado y él había jugado con ella, la había destruido, la había matado sin saber que al hacerlo, era el mismo quien moría…

Haca ya cinco años que todo había pasado, cinco años en los que muchas cosas habían pasado, Leona había muerto en una de las tantas operaciones de la milicia, el había abandonado South town emprendiendo un largo viaje a través del mundo castigándose cada noche con el recuerdo de su Princesa…

Hoy estaba de pie frente a una fría lapida en la que el nombre de su Princesa estaba grabado, observándolo con detenimiento mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido años atrás, reprochándose mentalmente por su estupidez y pidiendo perdón en silencio mientras que una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, había comenzado a llover y a el realmente le disgustaba la lluvia pero aun así permaneció de pie frente a aquella tumba, dejando que las gotas de agua limpien de su rostro los rastros de sus lagrimas…

Se agacho ante la lapida y un fuerte y desgarrador dolor sobre su pecho lo lastimaba y coloco una mano en su corazon, su corta existencia estaba llegando a su fin a causa del pacto de sangre con Orochi. Una hermosa y blanca luz figuraba a su lado, si era ella, su amada Princesa quien sacudio con dolor sacudio su cuerpo al verlo sufrir Se notaba que le costaba respirar su ceño estaba fruncido, su cara torcida en una mueca de molestia, además de su pecho salía un extraño ronquido. A su lado estaba ella, con expresión triste, acariciando su cabello, su saludo. Su característica sonrisa ladeada apareció antes de que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente, como si ese simple acto le costara un enorme esfuerzo. Cuando logró enfocar la sorpresa brilló en sus cansados ojos del pelirrojo, luego ese sentimiento que brotaba cada vez que la miraba. Él la estaba mirando directamente.

—Princesa — dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Athena sentío sus propios ojos picar por las lágrimas y el corazón estrujarse de pesar. Él se estaba muriendo.

— ¿Estás listo?— pregunto ella tentativamente, no sabía si también podía escucharlo.

—Desde hace muchos años— respondió

Él cerró sus ojos conteniendo el aliento y escuchando con atención su última exhalación. Pero todo dejó de existir para ella cuando lo vio.

Allí parado en el pequeño jardin del cementerio, viéndose desorientado y un poco asustado.y parecía marearlo. Se veía adorable y Athena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que llamó su atención.

Ahora sus ojos se encontraron con los de Athena y sin perder el tiempo se acercó a ella, primero a paso rápido pero luego aminorándolo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Levantó una mano, temblorosa, y la acercó hasta la suave cara de Athena quien sonrio y salto sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Al principio sus brazos la rodearon con timidez, hasta se podria decir que con miedo, pero en cuanto la sintió se volvieron fuertes y la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Su cabeza escondiéndose en el cuello de ella, su nariz acariciando su piel. Todas esas sensaciones que experimento cuando vivio volvieron con fuerza.

—Athena — dijo con aprensión—. Mi Princesa. Por fin…

Soltó una carcajada y giró con ella en brazos. Para cuando terminó ambos estában riéndose. La dejó en el suelo y la miró con esos ojos que hacían su corazón derretirse.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó a él, despacio, su nariz tocando la de ella en una tierna caricia. Sus labios subieron a la frente de su Princesa, depositando un beso, luego bajando por otro beso, pasando por su mejilla, otro beso, acercándose deliberadamente lento hacia la comisura de la boca de ella, otro beso, hasta finalmente juntarse con sus labios. Besándola.

Ese beso que se debían de hace tantos años. Ese beso que en tantas ocasiones ha querido darle. No había lujuria, pasión o fogosidad como cuando hacían el amor. No, había ese sentimiento que muy pocas personas logran comprender. Ese amor no era un simple enamoramiento de adolescente, no era ese sentimiento que duraba solo unos meses, lo que duraba el sexo, y luego te cansabas. Era real, intenso, sincero, puro, hermoso.

Sus bocas se movían con perfecta sincronía, acariciándose con adoración, con suavidad, sin prisa. Despacio.

—Tanto tiempo, tanto que te fuiste, te necesitaba cerca y poder tocarte ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Athena?— preguntó con reproché en su voz.

—Porque te amo— respondío con tristeza, no había otra respuesta pero sabía que necesitaba más palabras—. Sé que son insuficientes mis palabras pero no tengo otra cosa que decirte. Ya no aguantaba mas y lo hice.—. bajo la mirada —. Y lo volvería a hacer porque te amo, y queria que fueras feliz con ella.

—¿Feliz? —la apreto contra su cuerpo —Desde que te fuiste no he vuelto hacer feliz —confezo en un susurro sobre su oido

—Iori, ¿Porque dices eso? si tu no me amas —pregunto confusa, el la beso de nuevo, acallando sus palabras.

—Te amo Athena, siempre te he amado, no dudes de mi amor —dijo sinceramente acariciando sus cabellos, ella sonrio de alegria

—Entonces, no hay nada más que decir— ella acaricio su rostro—. Estoy tan feliz, por fin estamos juntos.

—Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Poque esoy de blanco? — se miró a sí mismo y su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

—No tengo una respuesta exacta—Athena se encogío de hombros—. ¿Estás listo para irnos?—le tendío su mano.

— ¿A dónde exactamente?— preguntó Iori tomándola de la mano comenzando a caminar

—Tampoco lo sé— solto una risita—.No he ido a ningún lado, permanecí aquí esperándote, tampoco vino ningún ángel ni me explicó las reglas del universo.

—Athena — la empujó levemente sonriendo divertido.

—Muchos dicen que debemos cruzar un túnel, llegar al final donde San Pedro nos espera y nos dice si podemos o no entrar al paraíso, pero yo quiero hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?— me miró con curiosidad.

—Renacer— se planto frente a él—. Quiero volver a vivir, quiero que volvamos a vivir, quiero que nos permitamos tener la vida juntos que no pudimos. Quiero nacer, conocerte nuevamente, enamorarme, casarme, y tener a tus hijos, verlos crecer…

Iori acarició su rostro con ternura pero se veía contrariado.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que volvamos a separarnos?— su pregunta tenía un tinte de decepción y tristeza.

—Solo serán unos pocos años— se apresuro a explicarle—. Solo tenemos que esperarnos…

— ¿Y si no nos encontramos?— preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto que sí— respondió medio ofendido.

—Y yo a ti, por eso sé que voy a encontrarte, es más que una promesa.

Iori la observó durante unos minutos, serio hasta que finalmente sonrió y dijo:

—No si yo te encuentro primero— se inclinó hacia delante besándola y así cerrando una nueva promesa.

Diversas religiones afirman que el nacimiento es por un propósito, que sus destinos ya están marcados, que tenemos una misión que cumplir. La misión de Athena en esta vida fue morir por amor y esperarlo para renacer juntos.

Ahora esperan que el universo o lo que sea que le espera les den una nueva oportunidad, una donde puedan cumplir el verdadero motivo de su existencia. Ser feliz.

Hola de nuevo. Mucho tiempo ¿no? Sobre todo porque no es aquí donde algunas quieren verme. Lo tenía archivado en un cuadernito y que permaneció dormido. Esta idea surgió hace ya bastante, la idea original era que todos sufrieran…pero luego me apiadé y bueno, este es el resultado final.

He comentado en mi historia qué me emocioné mientras lo escribía, pues hay partes en las que a mí me arrancó lágrimas. Soy de esas personas que tienen una imaginación demasiado gráfica, pues mientras escribo o leo no solo me meto en la historia sino que creo la imagen. Me pasó que no solo vi a estos personajes sino que hasta sentí lo que ellos sentían. Espero sinceramente que ustedes también lo hayan sentido.

También espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer hasta acá, gracias por tomarse su tiempito y leerme.

Besos con sabor a miel ;)


End file.
